Smile For Me
by Ekoko
Summary: Hiromi ponders 'bout smiles. Hiromi does homework. Woot. (Tags: HiromiPOV, pointlessness, no pairings, Oneshot)


Okay, stupid of me, but I'm posting this a few minutes before I have to leave to walk to school. Yarg. Essay due today. Anywho, this doesn't have any pairings, it's from Hiromi's POV, because I've been wanting to mess with her, and. . .

PS: If anyone cares, I'm ALMOST done with chapter three of Byakko Cafe'.

___________________

_So much can be revealed through such a simple thing as a smile,_ Hiromi thought, idly toying with a strand of hair. Her thought changed from the dramatic and slightly mysterious line into a much more amused: _My, how poetic of me._ Before she shook her head - partly to get back on a more serious track and partly to straighten her hair again.

Hiromi had never really thought about it this seriously. Not much, anyway. But, now that she _did_ think about it, it was really quite amazing.

From Takao's full-faced 'someone please kidnap me now' grin, to Kai's hesitant smile that seemed to be coated with fright, despite his own brave nature - they all meant so much more than just that.

Takao, of course, smiled all the time. It was just what he _did._ He grinned and laughed and never seemed to frown. His smiles were simple. For some reason, Hiromi couldn't elaborate on his smile as much as she would have liked to. . .

So, with the sudden realization that Max smiled even _more_ often than Takao, she tried to think about Max's smile. Innocent worked well - it was a very oblivious and naive smile. Max just loved smiling and joking. He was very. . . Young. Even if he was the same age as them, even older than Kyouju, he was still the 'youngest' of the group. Max's smile was child-like. A smile that reached his eyes and had no troubles at all, no underlying meaning or hidden angst.

. . . Most of the time.

Rei's smile was different than the other's smiles. It was calm - as everything about Rei seemed to be - and very wise - as everything about Rei seemed to be. He had this air of 'I know all' but when he smiled sometimes it was the air of 'I know all' and a little bit of 'and you don't. Haha.' And every now and then he had this air of 'I know all.' and the confident addition of 'And I can prove it, too!' All in all it was rather strange. It was a proud and reassuring smile, that seemed to tell you that everything would work out in the end. Rei had too many smiles. Max had one, maybe two types of smiling, and Takao had _only_ one, but Rei had too many to count.

Kyouju had a nice smile. Nice as in cute and nice as in friendly. It was both, really, because he was so little compared to everyone and his smiles were almost afraid. . . Hiromi thought it was cute. Kyouju tended to be scared easily and he really wasn't that street-smart. The _only_ smart he was was school-smart. He didn't know what singers were popular, what movies were playing, he really just didn't know any of the 'important' stuff. So, when people talked about what he didn't understand and tried to include him - because people were nice and such, - all he could do was smile hesitantly.

There was the nervous smile and the 'we finally did it!' smile, of which seemed to be in no need of elaboration at all. There was the smug 'I did this all by myself' smile as well, which he tended to have whenever he had accomplished something that helped the team. 

Kai. Kai was very difficult to analyze the smile of - which was mostly because he practically never smiled. When he did smile it was hesitant, and his eyes seemed to smile more than his mouth. Hiromi hadn't known him before, but from what she heard, every smile was amazingly rare. 

Which seemed strange, he seemed to smile. . . Okay, so it _was _rare. Hiromi couldn't imagine not smiling aside from 'I'm better than you' smirks for over a week. Hiromi smiled pretty often, as did everyone she knew.

Except Kai. But he was, most of the time, immune to the rules - no matter what the situation.

So, smiles were very complicated things that Hiromi was sure she could've given more thought to. But, then again, her homework was in need of 'more thought' as well.

______________________

**Smile For Me**

Now I REALLY have to go to school! Wish me luck on getting there before the bell rings!


End file.
